Entangled in the Circle of Frozen Shadows
by Paintings
Summary: Elsa and Anna a faced with rampaging abilities, Friends Carvan Grace and Baren Woods kidnap them and take them to their cousins Kingdom, in Corona. There they will seek Help from the new rulers, Rapunzel and Eugene. Will these growing powers be controlled? Or will it be like the time of the Great Freeze.
1. Slipping Away

***Authors Note* _Elsa_ and _Anna_ are Reunited as _The Royal Sister's of Arendelle_ once again. Now Happily Living together in the castle; with _Olaf__, Kristoff_ and Sven. The Main Gates are Now Officially and Forever will be, open; Welcoming Arendelle's people. While Living a wonderful Life in Happiness and Peace, _Elsa_ had been Brought to the Attention of a _Very Important Matter_; To Become Engaged to a Young Prince. But Who was she Going to Love and Willingly be Married to? She couldn't rule Arendelle, at least Not All by Herself. Although she Had Been Trying to do so; it Only Ended with Long Nights of Restlessness and Utter Torment. What Prince was there, that Would Fall in Love and Eventually be Willing to Wed the Snow Queen? Over a Period of Time, Several Princes Will be Chosen, and brought to the Palace; as Candidates to Become Arendelle's King. And Besides all that; what other Options could there possibly be, other than that of Marriage? New enemies will arise, as well as long lost family will be welcomed; and everything seems to be, complete. But for the Arendelle sisters; this was only the beginning of something truly horrible and hope shattering, that could be the end of the royal bloodline as we know it.**

**{Elsa.}~{Chapter 1.}~{Slipping Away.}~{Part 1.}**

Elsa had been up for almost 3 hours now, sitting in a royal meeting with her ambassadors; they were discussing the issue of Foreign boats docking in the harbor. She yawed slightly, exhaustion proving her long sleepless nights. Being Queen, she thought; was far harder than she realized. As the meeting rolled on, Elsa began to lose herself underneath her thoughts. The ambassador Roland was speaking; bringing up the problem of Elsa's need for engagement. That brought her to attention; "We are all agreement then, are we not? Her royal highness, is in need of a spouse; a king for Arendelle, to help rule this people.

With a king by her side we can keep this kingdom in balance." Elsa sat up straight, her mind and body to full attention. "I Don't need to marry, I can run things as they are; by myself, without a Husband." Stated Elsa strictly to her ambassadors, she stood to leave; but was stopped by ambassador Ryan, whom yelled for her to wait. "Wait...!" He said quickly, she turned to face the young ambassador, who stood tall in stature, with formal clothing decorated across his exterior; his shaggy brown hair put to match the style. "Your Highness, Please, we are just looking out for your well being is all."

She stared into his deep grass green eyes, she realized that her blue eyes were ragged and far more delicate compared to his. She felt the black circles beneath her eyes, thickening, "I'm sorry, but I must be going; this meeting is adjourned." Elsa said quickly, heading directly out of the room; walking a few yards, until she was out of sight. She then made a dash for the castle courtyard, her lungs heaving with pain and exhaustion. She sighed with relief, when the Garden came into view; pushing the double doors open, she ran into the open space. A hurtful expression, crossing her gentle features; one of pain and of misery.

She stared at the variety of flowers and bushes; the high ceiling trees and small birds that lived in them. She made herself collapse against a nearby tree, growing cherries. Her dress scuffed against the dirt, but in the current moment, nothing mattered. Elsa held her head to the sky, gazing at the clouds forming into giant colors of grey. She closed her eyes, settling in with the peace that was around her. Drizzles of raindrops fell across her pale, slightly flushed cheeks.

Her hair no longer held its shape; a braid pulled into a tight bun, now fallen out of place with split ends and loose pieces; cascading against her left shoulder. She lifted the small tiara from its place on her head; she held it flat in the palm of her hands, staring at the graceful designs that spread all around its surface. It was her mother's royal tiara, the one they recovered from the shipwreck that took both her mother and father's lives; some years ago. She felt the tears sliding in ice cold patterns, downwards; hitting the tiara, and soaking it wet with her tears.

Gripping it tightly, she threw the piece of jewelry, landing clear across the courtyard; in a patch of soaking wet grass. She tucked her arms around her knees, holding them firmly against her stomach. Elsa felt alone, although she had Anna and the castle staff; including the ambassadors and senators to support her, but; she still felt completely and utterly alone. Even with her powers under control, the young queen could still feel herself slipping away.

She felt weak, numb and confused; the world around her, was spinning out of control and she was helpless to do anything now. Gradually the surface and space around her, grew too cold to touch. She soon felt nothing, the cold never bothered her, her body never shivered against the harsh temperatures. But somehow, she was struck; her very existence begging to merge with her surroundings, to create the ice cold landscape it desired. She knew this threatening temptation far to well; an old friend of sorts, that use to control her every whim and movement. A monster limiting her freedom and choice; she remembered, that this was something she could control within a matter of seconds. But for some reason, she had lost the will to push against it.

Without realizing her hands fell from place, her body no longer in an upright position; knees unlocked and clumped together as she lay motionless on the now ice covered pavement. Slowly, Elsa was losing consciousness; her eyes were forcing into closing, her limbs forcing to bend and break beneath the stress that surrounded her. She had been in the courtyard for no longer than 2 hours or so, the guards would soon be searching for her, as well as her young sister; Anna. Elsa didn't care no more, as the ice on her fingertips spread throughout the garden; covering everything in its wake, everything except Elsa.

Elsa could hear the guards footsteps growing louder, in an uproar, desperately searching for her. There was yelling, and wailing cries as Anna was too, in search of her sister. Elsa's knowledge of her view, slowly diminished into nothing. Exhaustion was finally taking over her worn and weary drained body; the cold and shivering winds of the falling darkness, that was the night; clouded over her now dwindling her existence against the shadows. The Ice covered doors, now breeched; rushing blasts of cold air flowing and swarming their way throughout the entire castle. Soon ice decorated the entire whole of the castle walls; bedrooms, waiting rooms, and others alike.

The Freeze hit like a hurricane; completely unexpected and uncontrollable, no power of stopping it until; Queen Elsa has fully recovered, if she ever recovered. Guards stood in awe as they viewed the crystal like features that wrapped itself in the courtyard. Anna was Mesmerized by the beauty of its creation, but shrugged it off; as she spotted her sister, whom was lane across the ground in the far corner of the room. She reached her side, cupping her sister's freezing hands in her warm felt ones, brushing aside the dirt and grime that littered across her elder sister's face. "Elsa, you've worked yourself too hard this time."

Anna said with a sad smile on her lips. "I'm...Sorry..." Elsa managed to croak out in a rough voice. "We can help you, you don't have to do this all on your own." Anna said to her sister kindly. Elsa felt a smile, "I guess...I had forgotten..." Anna chuckled and held her sister in a firm and gentle hold, "Rest now Elsa, I will take over your duties." Elsa nodded, one of the guards carefully lifted her into his arms, and carried her away; to her bedchambers, where she could have some well deserved rest.

**{Anna.}~{Chapter 1.}~{Slipping Away.}~{Part 2.}**

The Next morning, the courtyard was nearly cleared of the ice and snow, and young Anna trudged on throughout the castle's walls, in her hands was a list of daily duties; which Elsa had previously attended to, before she was put on leave for a while. She moved along the corridors, checking things off here and there; gathering the required information needed. She chuckled to herself happily, while looking over the duties which have finally be completed. "There we go, all done." Anna said, stretching her arms above her head. "I'm afraid not, Milady." One of several handmaids said, handing Anna 3 books and a huge stack of papers; that reached a height of 30ft tall and 18 inches wide. "What is this?!" Anna said with weariness in her voice. Another handmaid stepped in with a reply, "Documents Milady." "What for?" Anna asked her questioningly. "Candidates, for her Highnesses; Wedding Engagement."

'A Wedding Engagement, Why didn't Elsa say anything about it?' Spoke Anna, quietly; merging it amongst her many thoughts. Scribbling that aside Anna, started with the books, seeing as they were far less intimidating then those documents were. Flipping through the first book; Anna skimmed through several pages of different family photos, all of whom Anna did not recognize. Most of the pictures contained very little information, with only a few signatures dotting lines with their black Ink. Anna noticed the dates, that reached clear to the 1600's. all of the people in this book had very similar features; white hair, although skipping a few generations, and something about them was very familiar to Anna. But for some reason, she couldn't figure out why.

She decided that later; she would be asking Elsa about it, for now; Anna thought to herself exhaustedly, 'I have work to do.' It took several long and stressful hours, but by early evening; Anna had completed every task, that was on the list. Anna laid her head down against the dark wooden surface; her eyes coming to a close, within minuets Anna had fallen fast asleep. But for Anna, she had not noticed the pair of beautiful blue eyes which watched her from a distance. Her elder sister had watched her nonstop throughout the entire day, smiling at Anna's progress and strength.

**{Elsa.}~{Chapter 1.}~{Slipping Away.}~{Part 3.}**

Elsa stood in the doorway of her royal office, gazing at her young sister's figure; with which was fast asleep on the wooden surface of her Desk. She chuckled lightly to herself, loosening the shawl she wore around her nightgown; approaching her sister, she gracefully draped the soft fabric across the dreaming child. She only slightly touched the young girls cheek, with the tip of her fingers. Several Guards passing by, stopped and approached the young queen; "Your highness." They said respectfully to her. She lifted a smile across her features, her hair was hung straight down her back, only a handful of hair lay across her left shoulder. She dusted off her nightgown carefully, and turned her attention to her Royal attendants. They bowed respectfully, "Is there anything you require, your majesty?" The guard on the left asked, his head still bowed.

She giggled, "You should know, by now, that you are always welcome here." She said approaching the 2 men with grins, gently as she took their helmets off, she spoke. "Carvan Grace, and Braen Woods. What a pleasant surprise." Elsa smiled as she watched these 2 young men staring towards the ground with guilt and embarrassment. They were like 2 young children, whom have been caught taking chocolate from the pantry.

"How are you snow drop?" Asked Carvan, with a slyish grin. Elsa sighed, Braen stepped in with a reply; "That bad huh?" Elsa nodded. They sat in silence, until several pair of feet came from down the hall. Kristoff's voice could be heard, echoing loudly; "Olaf no...! Anna is very busy, right now...! She doesn't have time to play...!" Olaf only giggled, "Kristoff you worry to much." He said between laughs. Anna began to stir from her sleep, just as Kristoff and Olaf entered the room.

**{Kristoff.}~{Chapter 1.}~{Slipping Away.}~{Part 4.}**

Olaf charged in, Anna rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Anna! Can we go play with Sven together?" Olaf asked as he climbed up onto Anna's lap. Kristoff pounded into the room, breathing in heavy sighs. "Sorry Anna I tried to..." He stopped short, "Who are you?" He said moving protectively in front of the 2 young royals. Elsa rushed to their defense, "Kristoff; these 2 young men are good friends of ours." she said in a rushed tone. "Yeah, we've been friends with snow drop and Anna here, for years. Far longer than you have." Stated Carvan Grace, with a jagged smile.

Kristoff let a growl of anger escape from his throat; as he watched Carvan wrap an arm around Elsa and then around Anna. "Yo Braen..." Spoke Carvan casually, "what would you think, if I said; that these 2 young princesses needed a vacation?" Braen pondered that for a moment, before replying back. "I'd say that is a splendid idea." The girls gazed towards each other questionably, as Braen dragged them away.

"You and Olaf here, will take over royal duties; for a while." Stated Carvan with a devilish grin. He patted Kristoff's shoulder, "Have fun kid." He said snickering, then dashed out of the room, leaving Olaf and Kristoff to run the kingdom; at least for a little while. Kristoff stood in the center of the room, his expression stoned and shell shocked; his jaw dropped almost clearly to the wooden floors.

"Carvan, I will get you back for this!" Kristoff yelled with his head held up towards the ceiling, Olaf stared at Kristoff alittle confused and worried; "Who are you talking to?" Kristoff stared down at Olaf quizitively, nothing but silence hung low in the air. The night leaving nothing but confusion and mind bobbling.

***Author's End Note* Carvan Grace and Braen Woods, old friends to Anna and Elsa; have taken the liberty to "kidnap" The young princesses for a vacation of sorts. They will be traveling to the Lone Islands where their cousin, Rapunzel lives with her husband Eugen. Leaving poor unfortunate kristoff to rule the kingdom in their absence. Good luck Kristoff!**


	2. New Discovery

**_*Author's Note* Carvan Grace and Baern Woods have 'kidnapped' the Young Royals of Arendelle, sweeping them away to Corona; where Rapunzel and Eugene preside. Escapeing from the stress of Royal Duties, Elsa and Anna join their cousin Rapunzel; in the traditions of the Kingdom, Corona. Behind closed doors, unexpected enemies linger closer and closer; plotting the downfall of the kingdoms of both Corona and Arendelle._**

***Carvan Grace's POV***

***Baern Wood's POV***

**Chapter 2: New Discovery.**

Carvan Grace and Baern Woods, snickered in delight at the sight of the young princesses they had sprung over their shoulders. "Carvan! When are you going to put me down?!" Asked Elsa Irritatedly to an inattentive Carvan Grace. She watched the scenery that was passing by them, it ran quickly and fell away just as quick. "Anna? You Doing alright over there?" Elsa asked her younger sister whom had fallen asleep on top of Baern's shoulders, while he carried her along side Carvan. No answer, Elsa Groaned impatiently, folding her left arm, she raised her right arm on top of it, placing her hand beneath her chin. "You should learn to relax Elsa, Seriously, what ever happened to the Easy going, fun loving Elsa I used to Know?" Asked Carvan with a slyish Grin spread across his handsome features. "Hmm I don't know Carvan, Perhaps you should ask the Snow Queen?" Carvan chuckled, "Yeah I'll be sure to do that, next time I see her." Elsa Punched him in the left shoulder blade. Carvan stopped immediately, putting Elsa gently onto the ground, "Why the Heck did you Hit me?!" He asked Elsa, whom faced away from him, her arms crossed over her chest.

Elsa Glared her Blue eyes at the tall man standing before her, she snickered. Without a second thought, she turned on her Heel and Headed down the Mountain. "Wait, Where are you going?!" asked Carvan furiously. "Home!" Elsa yelled to the man trudging slowly behind her. Anna still fast asleep in Baern's arms, was placed gently beneath one of the nearest Pine wood Trees. After Baern had situated Anna into a comfortable sleeping position, he proceeded to break up the fight between his 2 friends. Marching fast, he stepped between the 2, Glaring at the Youth whom were acting like children. "Baern! Get out of the Way!" Yelled Carvan to Baern, whom held him back away from Elsa with his arm on his chest.

Elsa felt the tension between the 2 men, she felt fear eating her, threatening to wipe her from existence. She felt something else, something so familiar that there could be no mistaking it. Elsa turned from the bickering boys, and focused on her own thoughts. Her Ice Powers were beginning to surge to the surface, peering down at her delicate hands, she saw them crystalizing Right before her very eyes. Desperately she wiped the ice against her clothing, the pieces falling to the ground with ease. But far to soon, beneath her feet the ice appeared from her touch, it began to swerve and dance against the summer highland grounds. Elsa Watched, not with amazement, but complete fear of the situation.

Without realizing, she had collapsed; that sent her Ice powers on a rampage, nearly sending snow and ice throughout the entire area of the mountain. The boys turned in shock, to see Elsa, unmoving and Freezing deathly cold on the ground. Carvan completely forgetting the Dispute he had previously had with the young queen, quickly ran to her aid. Grabbing her into his Broad figure, she was ice cold, and was running a high fever. He looked to his Childhood friend; Baern, Fear and concern in his features. Baern Using the ability he had, the power of creating Lava; used his power, touching the ice covered ground gently. He stood up swiftly and stopped his foot to the ground hard, the ice melted beneath his feet, almost immediately.

Laying Elsa into his arms, he used his powers as well; calling the earth beneath them to his aid, immediately also, the earth opened swallowing the spreading Lava completely. "We need to get to Corona and soon, she needs help from Rapunzel." Baern said, as he went back to the tree, carefully retrieving Anna; as to not wake her from her sleep. "I don't understand, your lava could have harmed Anna; how come it didn't?" Carvan asked with concern in his eyes. Baern only shook his Head. "All the More reason we need to reach Corona as quickly as possible." He said, continuing to walk the path that both of them had memorized since childhood. While walking nothing but silence filled in the empty space of air, no other incidents were noticed.

By this time, Night had risen and Fallen over a period of 2 Days. The 2 Youth (Boys) were still marching on, the unconscious Elsa and the Energetic Anna still in Tow. They went through the Mountains with ease; traveling to the farthest port, just south of Arendelle's main port. The south port was not widely known by Arendelle's people, nor did it get used as often as it should have. Which made it perfect, to smuggle the Princesses out of the kingdom without any suspicion. Anna Was silent, shaking occasionally while Baern carried her piggy back style across the Terrain. "You doing alright Anna?" He asked her with Genuine concern in his manly voice. Anna was startled from her thoughts, "Um...Yeah...I'm alright." She said sighing a little against Baern's broad back. Baern thought to himself, although she said she was alright, Baern wasn't convinced, he could tell she most definitely wasn't alright.

**{Kristoff.}~{Chapter 2.}~{New Discovery.}~{Part 2.}~{Back at the Castle.}**

Kristoff paced back and forth, in the throne of Arendelle's Castle. Olaf was busy sliding on the Ice Sculpted Slides, that Elsa had created with her Ice Powers. Kristoff Groaned at Olaf, "Olaf can you stop messing around for one minuet?!" He yelled as loudly as he could, his voice echoing throughout the entire throne room. Olaf only Giggled, "Kristoff you worry to much; you Come taste testing in the kitchen with me a Sven!" Kristoff sighed, "You know he misses you a lot right?" Olaf asked with a sincere smile on his snow covered snowman like face. Kristoff banged his head against the wall, without realizing a hole appeared from falling debris of where his head made contact. "Ouch!" He yelled rubbing his head, "They need to to Fix this castle, it's falling...apar...t."

Kristoff stood, his mouth agape at what he had sighted behind to broken walls. Reaching his Arm in, he maneuvered it farther until; his fingers hit across the surface of some unknown object. Slowly his hand grasped the object, he pulled it from its hiding place. What he had pulled out, was a book, but no ordinary book; it was a diary of The kings whom ruled this kingdom in Previous years. The Diary was nearly identical to the book Anna had wandered upon only a few days ago, in her elder sister's office. Kristoff thought to himself quietly, trying to decide what he should do with this new found Discovery, Should he Tell Elsa and Anna? But they were away at the moment, and he had no idea when they'd return.

His Temper grew to extremes, "That Dang Carvan Grace! Bring back the Princesses already!" Several staff members walking by, stared at him strangely, not knowing what to make of his current actions. Kristoff's face blushed bright red, he continued to sincerely apologize; the staff members soon left to attend to their duties and other such chores, that had been assigned to them. Kristoff collapsed on one of the Throne's with exhaustion heating up inside him. If only Those 2 hooligans hadn't kidnapped the Princesses, then this kingdom would be screwed as it was with him currently being a substitute leader to it. He Sighed, he hoped that the Princesses would hurry up and be back soon, he couldn't wait to go back to the Ice business. For now Kristoff took the book and Placed it into his shoulder bag, and marched off to his bedroom (Which Anna had made for him) where he could recollect his thoughts, or perhaps nap, or rather take a peek at that Diary; and see what secrets it had hidden upon its pages.

***Authors End Note* - Guess What! Kristoff discovered a secret Diary, I wonder what he will do with it...? And Also, Elsa isn't the only person with magically powers. Carvan Grace has the Power of the Earth, Baern Woods has the of the Flowing Lava, and Anna...Well you'll just have to wait and see... :D But here's a hint, (It has something to do with the Night/Shadows.) Thanks for the Support my friends! :D**


	3. Beginning's in Secrets

***Authors Note* The day has now finished, and the shadows of the night now steadily approaching Arendelle's shores. Anna and Elsa have been gone for Nearly 3 days and nights; Kristoff during that time, although struggling; attempted to tend to the queen's duties and responsibilities. All the while sneaking glances here and there at the mysterious diary he had uncovered a few days earlier, but than one night, he decides to finally read it and see what it's all about, but he finds is not what he had expected at all.**

**{Kristoff}~{Beginning's in Secrets.}~{Chapter 3.}~{Part 1.} **

Kristoff lay in his king sized bed that night, the diary placed carefully in his hands. He thought to himself, deciding where or not; he should open such an important book. In the end, his decision was to open the book. The first page was inscribed with beautiful lines, of cursive writing; taking a moment he tried to decode the delicate letters. He read out loud: "The royal diary of King James Williams the first..." He paused for a moment, where had he heard that name before? Shaking it off he continued, "I write in these pages of Accounts that my 2 younger siblings and I have been witnesses to, for so many years..." "Starting with the account of my first sister, Queen Primrose of Corona..."

Kristoff begins to read the passage of the queen of Corona, thinking quietly, but carefully to himself. "It started that day, with my only daughter and child; Rapunzel Primrose Elle of Corona..." "She was to be my first and last child I could bear, that is why; when both Rapunzel whom was still a fetus in my womb, and I, got terribly sick. We got so sick in fact, that if I had given birth to my child at that time; we would of risked the lives of both my daughter and myself."

"Our most prized of our troops, were sent out as scouts, searching desperately to find a way to cure the poisonous illness that my body had come into contact with. My husband erase arched in our castles library day and night, looking through scrolls and old manuscripts left by members of the royal family's, in the previous generations." Kristoff pondered the words carefully in his mind, what kind of things happened in the Previous Generations History? He quickly shook that aside, that was all in the past, and it did not concern him.

"It wasn't long after, that my husband did find something. A name in a certain passage in one of the books, it read: 'Martha Lewis.' Her name was well known around the kingdom and the Local Pub, just past the grove called: The Snuggly Duckling. The men that ran the Pub, called her the witch conjurer. Saying she was among evil spirits and evil doers whom had horrible intensions. But in my heart, I knew it just couldn't be so." Kristoff half giggled at this statement, soon he felt the urge he needed to continue reading, still half laughing in his mind. "My husband pleaded with Madame Martha, asking her to save the lives; he had felt he had failed to protect. Finally after Pleading for a long period of time, Madame Martha; cast a spell on an ray of light, immediately light like goodness floated from the sky, touch the grass with its moist surface, after a few moments, a beautiful golden flower bloomed from the ground. Then she stated, 'This will save the life of the child your wife carries within her, and will spare her life, but only for a price.' My husband nodded, 'thank you...thank you so much...' my husband said with complete gratitude in his voice."

"Madame Martha, bowed respectfully and sent my husband on his way; it wasn't until the sun had set, that he returned from the groves. I lie awake in our bedchambers, coughing and sneezing while carrying a tremendously high fever. He ushered over one of my midwives, giving her instructions on what she must do to prepare for our child's arrival into this new world. Taking the plant from the king's hand, the midwife brought it over to a bowl of steaming water, soon gradually the flower spread into a golden liquid, dissolving from its previous flower state. After taking in the remedy, I immediately felt more awake, alive and healthy; it wasn't till hours of labor and painful contractions, that my husband and I finally met our Daughter."

"She had beautiful golden colored hair, that lay across her infant like shoulders, and beautiful green eyes carried with warmth and gentleness. 'My Darling Child, I will always love you, no matter what, I will protect you with my very life if it must needs be the case.' Although she did not understand the meaning of my words, the small infant laughed and smiled at the sight of her parents. My husband had previously planned a celebration, to celebrate the birth of the kingdoms first princess, Like the stars in the evening sky, our daughter was lovely and bright, like the shining surface of the sun in our skies. We launched beautiful lanterns into the sky, to celebrate our child's birth, and the glow and happiness in life she had brought to us. But that happiness was short lived, for Rapunzel had been stolen from us, by an evil cruel, witch like creature, Mother Gothel, Our child went missing for 18 long years. We pleaded with Madame Martha for help, but she knew of noway to find our lost child."

"Each year, a lantern was lifted to the sky, so that we would always remember our dream; the dream of our child: Rapunzel." Kristoff Sighed, so dramatic, but I can't complain we were pretty dramatic a month ago, when Elsa Froze the whole kingdom; yeah, don't want to go through that again...Kristoff Cleared his throat, "After long painful 18 years of isolation, Rapunzel was brought home to us; by a man, named: Eugene Fiztherbert. A common thief, whom in the end changed his ways to be with the one he loved, the Kingdoms of Corona's very own princess, Rapunzel. They were Married a month later in the church just south of the main entrance to our castle, it was a beautiful event, and I was deeply grateful to being able to see my daughter get married to the one she loved. Even still their troubles were not over, at least not yet..." Kristoff Turned the page, he sighed; well glad that story is over with, stating to himself as he flipped to the next chapter and read the title.

"This is the account of myself, King James Williams the first, and the witnesses I had of my two sons, Princes Carvan Grace, and Baern Woods." Kristoff blinked, and reread the names, Those two Kidnappers are the sons of King James Williams the first?! He let out a groan of irritation, and complete hatred for those two boys. He despised them, no even worse he loathed them. He always knew they were nothing but trouble, and now he was determined to find out; to read the secrets their father had so graciously left behind, unprotected. Kristoff let out a Mischievous grin and a maniacal laugh. He was gonna cause some trouble, but how much trouble, Kristoff had no idea.


End file.
